User talk:Oliverml7
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Oliverml7! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast![[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 22:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) welcome You welcome.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 22:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) SWFS Im working on swfs! teach Can you teach me how to make Swf files?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) This is my shop! Any swfs you want? Puffle Forts Do you have The Snow Forts where there is Puffle Paddle? AKA: Fall Fair 2007/8 your order here is your order.here shop This is my shop, any swfs you want? RE:Friends Totally!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) On Rockhopper Iland Do you have a SWF for the Book Chirstmas On Rockhopper Iland? --Jlegodedit1 23:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) We are very sorry, but that swf has some tecnical problems.as an apoligey i added a new asortment of music to my user page! cool catalog I did it! Ifound a super old post card catalog! View my user page to see it, and it is labled catalog. Book Contest, Question. Do you have the swf for the Book Contest 2008, story "The Day My Puffle Went On A Aventre" --Jlegodedit1 03:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) shop From now on, my shop is at my user page under the title shop. Sorry for short notice. Yo Dude! Do you have the SWF for the Dance-A-Phon Postcard? --Jlegodedit1 04:15, 12 July 2009 (UTC) here u go check my user page for your order! Charming Puffles Do you have the Swf for the Pano iN mISSON 7 where you charm the yellow puffles? here u go Go to my user page to get your swf!